


I want to watch you bend and break

by LittlestLeopard



Series: I want to watch you bend and break [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Brainwashing, Eye Sex, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, M/M, Omorashi, Rape, Wetting, electro shock therapy, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLeopard/pseuds/LittlestLeopard
Summary: Tord thinks Tom could be a good asset to the red army. He wants him on their side, no matter what he has to do to get that.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeTheIncubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeTheIncubus/gifts).



> This is my first eddsworld fic. Chapter 1 is a bit boring but it’ll get worse as time goes on. Hope you enjoy.

Tord took a deep breath. He was good at acting, he acted and pretended most  
of his life. This shouldn’t be too hard, he knew these knitwits better than anybody. He knew they’d play into his game.

He went to the door of Edds house, the new apartment they got. He was wearing his usual red hoodie, but with an eyepatch and robotic arm to go along with it. Other than that, he looked as he always had. 

He hesitated, about to knock on the door, before deciding to just walk in. The others were watching something on TV, but he didn’t care to notice it. The others looked over to him, a silence falling over them. Toms eyes immediately shifted to a shade of white, as did his skin. Edd on the other hand, stood up. His mouth agape as he ran over to Tord.  
“Tord?!” He took a moment to fully take it in, staring at him “Tord we...we thought you were dead!” His smile shifted to a frown “why are you here…? Don’t you have like, some horrible plan to take over the world?”

Tord laughed as he brushed Edd off “nahh, that whole red army shit? Total batshit crazy plan, I don’t know why I went that far, after you guys blew me up and stuff I realized it was a bad idea… I’m here to make amends” he gave a nod as Edd looked to the others. Matt got up and ran over as well “well good to have you back buddy! God you...you look like shit”

“And who’s fault is THAT?” Tord asked. The others nervously looked towards one another before Tord laughed “I’m just kidding! No hard feelings guys”. 

Edd looked over to Tom “Tom, you going to greet Tord or just sit there?” He laughed a bit as Tom looked away “I...I think I’m going to get a drink” he mumbled, getting up as he immediately left. 

He headed to own apartment as he closed the door and sat against it, reaching for the closest bottle of Smirnoff. He popped the cap and took a few healthy sips, giving a large sigh. He felt his chest tighten as his eyes returned to their usual shade. He felt a slew of emotions, but none of them were good ones. Why was Tord back?! Had he not done enough to them? He thought he was dead! Like John. God, poor Jon. He felt his heart ache. He found Jon obnoxious, but nobody deserved to die. Death was such a new concept to him. Not to mention Tord was responsible. Tord was a murderer. He shouldn’t be here. But how could he do anything? He started to hatch a plan, staying up well into the night as he gradually drank more and more. 

In edds house, Tord was joking around with the others, he might of been able to say he even enjoyed his time with them, but it was short lived. He had a mission to accomplish. When night came, he slipped off the couch he was assigned to and looked around, going to slide the door open and leave. He closed it behind him and headed to Toms apartment. He hesitated, before going to try the knob. It was locked. Of course it was, he cussed at himself. How stupid could he be? Thankfully picking locks was not a difficult feat. He pulled a lockpick out of his pocket and slid it in, rotating it and poking around as he thought for a moment, before removing it. He then lifted the welcome mat and took the key from under it. Of course. Tom needed the ability to find the key when coming home drunk. He unlocked the door and went inside. 

He looked around the messy house, stepping over bottles as he found Tom in the living room. He was passed out with a bottle in his hand. How great, he could easily transport him with no fuss. 

He patted him down, taking his phone and placing it on the table. He then pulled his own out and called his contact, whispering a meet up location before hanging up. He picked Tom up and carried him out. 

Tom woke up in a blur. Where was he? This didn’t look familiar. He looked around, noticing a bright light in front of him. He squinted in hopes to lessen the impact the light had on his migraine, looking to his right and seeing a shelf covered in odd things he couldn’t begin to understand. To his left he saw Tord, a large grin on his face.  
“Ah! You’re awake…”  
Tom tensed “Tord!?” He went to sit up but realized he couldn’t. He felt tight straps against his wrists and forehead, holding him to the table. He couldn’t shift his vision down to see, but he could feel something attached to his chest. 

“Tom, Tom. Relax buddy! I won’t hurt you...unless I have too, of course. I just want your help!” He smiled. “I want you to join me...to join the red army. You could be a valuable asset…” his voice was surprisingly chipper, but Tom knew not to trust it.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you!” Tom said angrily, gritting his teeth “let me out of here!” He demanded.  
Tord tsked “I’m sorry, Tom, I can’t do that. And you shouldn’t be so rude, you might hurt my feelings!”  
Tom flares away from him “fuck your feelings” he mumbled. He suddenly felt intense pain. A jolt going through him as all his muscles tensed up and his entire body shook. It felt like it lasted an eternity before it ended, leaving his entire body sore.  
“I told you not to hurt my feelings” Tord said, voice more stern “you’ll learn...in due time. For now, rest. We have a busy day tomorrow” he chuckled as he left, closing the door. Leaving Tom in the utter darkness, awaiting whatever Tord had in store for him tomorrow.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord has got Tom in his grasps, and is starting to turn him into the perfect little soldier. But Tom isn’t going to let it happen that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very confident in my writing but people seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so hopefully you will enjoy this one more considering it has more juicy stuff,

It had been a long night. An exhausting, long night. When Tom woke up, he saw nobody in the room. This was his time to escape. He struggled against the bindings holding him down, but it was no use. He gave a deep sigh, feeling panic well up in him. How could Tord do this to him? They were friends! Well, so he thought. Sure they argued and acted like they hated each other, but deep down he still considered them to be friends. 

There was no clock in the room, so he had no idea how much time had padded. It could of been days for all he knew. He tried not to think too much about it.   
After what felt like hours, Tord re entered the room. “Ah! You’re awake. Good. We have a lot of training to do” he said. He snapped his fingers as some guards came in and unrestrained him. Tom tried to fight back, but was easily overpowered. He didn’t have a lot of fight left in him anyways.  
They put him down onto a chair and strapped his arms down and his head against the back of it.   
“Now Tom, I’m going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully” he said.   
Tom looked away and grumbled “sure, whatever”   
Tord looked to the other doctors as they nodded, going to leave the room.   
“Now Tord, what is the red army about?” He asked  
Tom shrugged “I don’t know? Some communist shit to try and rule the world?” He made sure to be as sarcastic as he could to show Tord his disapproval. 

Tord shook his head and pressed a button on the remote he held. Once again, Tom felt the shock he felt the other day as all his muscles tensed up and his entire body shook.   
Tord turned it off and watched Tom violently pant in an attempt to catch his breath.   
“The red army is here to make the world a better place. No longer will people suffer. In the past, communism just wasn’t done right. They didn’t have a good leader. But me? I will change the world” he smiled “so tell me again, what is the red army?”  
Tom growled under his breath “you don’t want me to tell the truth, you want me to tell you what you want to hear! Well fuck you! You’re fucking crazy, and the red army is a bunch of poor people you manipulated!” He started raising his voice, unable to control his anger. 

Tord sighed and turned the machine on again, delivering another strong shock to Tom. He let this one linger a little longer, before switching it off. Toms entire body screamed with pain and he felt himself slipping away.   
“Tom..what is the red army?” He asked, once more.   
Tom could barely manage out words at this point, his eyes drooping closed as he only managed to keep them open a crack. “F..fuck you” he muttered, conjuring up the last of his energy to spit at Tord.   
Tord scowled and wiped the spit off his cheek, going to turn the machine back on as he put his feet up and started reading.   
Tom screamed in pain as this one lasted a lot longer than any other, he knew he fucked up. He soon felt his pants grow wet as his body must of been unable to hold his bladder due to the shocks. After that, everything went black. 

When Tom woke up, he found himself back on the table, though his pants and boxers were removed. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he closed his legs to hide his indecency. Tord was watching over him, again.   
“What the hell is this about?!” Tom asked, voice growing angry with embarrassment   
Tord chuckled. “Well, you wet yourself. Can’t have you sitting in your own piss can we? I’m getting my men to grab you some new clothes. While we wait though, let’s have some fun.”  
He got up and got onto the table, unbuckling his belt and taking it off. He grinned and unbuttoned his pants, eyeing over Toms body.   
Tom tensed and stared at him. This wasn’t happening. There was no way Tord would do that. He was evil, but he wasn’t that this evil.   
Tord pulled the front of his pants down and rubbed himself until hard.  
Tom felt the anxiety well up “n..no! Please, Tord, not this!” He wasn’t the begging type, but this was too much for him. Tord ignored him, spreading his legs and grabbing onto his hips. In that moment Tom knew Tord was going to cross one hell of a boundary. 

Tord had enough mercy to apply a bit of lubricant to himself, but other than that, there was nothing, he quickly pushed himself into Tom in one thrust, shivering at the feeling.   
Tom felt immediate pain. He had never had sex with a man before, and while he’d consider himself open to the idea, this is not who or how he imagined his first time would go.   
Tord didn’t hold back, violently thrusting into him as Tom gritted his teeth and tried to suppress sobs. He didn’t want to show any weakness to Tord. He didn’t deserve it. 

Tord leaned down and whispered to Tom “I am your leader….I am your master. You will obey me”.   
Tom glared away from him, refusing to even look at him. “You’re nothing to me, you don’t own me” he said angrily.   
Tord laughed “oh, but I do. Your body is mine now… I’ll do with it as I please… and the sooner you realize obeying is the right way to go, the sooner the pain stops. Go on, say it. Say I’m your master” he said, thrusting into him harder.   
Tom tensed and panted, closing his eyes “fuck you…”  
Tord rolled his eyes and gave him a hard punch in the gut, continuing to pound him into the table “say i your master!” He repeated, punching him again in the chest. 

Tom felt tears well up from the pain, but he couldn’t let Tord win.   
Tord seemed fed up with Toms resistance, deciding to go a step further, he grabbed Toms dick and squeezed, not caring how much damage he did to it.   
Tom immediately screamed in pain, seeming unable to even talk at this point.  
“Say I’m your master!” He repeated, he then dug his nails in and tightened his grip.   
Tom screamed louder as tears poured down his face. He was at his limit.   
“Y..YOU'RE MY MASTER!” He yelled “YOUR’RE MY MASTER AND MY LEADER! please stop!” He sobbed  
Tord smiled, satisfied as he let go of him “What a good boy… now here’s your reward…” he slowed down the thrusting and started grinding against him, rubbing Tom as well to pleasure him.   
Tom felt disgust that continuing to be raped was his reward, but he was glad he was being less rough.   
Tord felt himself getting close as he pulled himself out and moved himself to tords mouth, prying it open before shoving himself in “this is your true reward. Swallow it, it’s a privilege to get it straight from your master” he said, rubbing himself till he hit climax.   
Tom felt the salty liquid fill his mouth as he gagged, choking as he didn’t want to swallow it, but with tords dick still in his mouth he couldn’t spit it out. Tord pinched his nose, causing him to be unable to breath as he contemplated his options, and swallowed.   
Tord pulled himself out of his mouth and smiled “good job… I hope you liked your reward” he said, getting off of him as he sat next to him and started rubbing Tom again “here’s the rest of your reward. Go on, enjoy yourself” he said, sighing.   
Tom tried to ignore the feeling of being touched, but eventually he couldn’t any more. He came. He felt overwhelming embarrassment and hatred towards himself for allowing himself to do it, but everybody had their limits. 

Tord got up and fixed his pants, and put his belt back on “good work Tom. You’ll be brought food shortly and brought to your room”. He then left. 

As promised, four armed guards came into the room. Tom was too tired to hide his shame as two guards undid the restraints, and dressed him. They put him into baggy brown pants and a red shirt. He was not permitted shoes or socks. The metal floor was cold against his feet as they guided him to a cell. Once inside, he was presented with a meal of bread, butter, and some boiled potatoes and cabbage. A communist meal, of course. The guard who gave him the food, also pulled out a metal flask, handing it over.  
“A gift from our leader. He gave specific instructions to provide you with alcohol when you do good. And today, you apparently did fantastically. Good work”.   
Tom sniffed the bottle, knowing it’d be Smirnoff, of course it would be. He waited till the guards left, before making his way to the toilet and shoving his fingers down his throat, forcing himself to puke up anything of Tords he swallowed. He then downed the contents of the flask. He completely ignored the food, not feeling much up to eating. He dragged himself to the bed and laid down, thinking about how long. This would go on for, and for how long he could take it.


	3. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is starting to get to Tom. When Tom is given worse pain then he was ever used too, and violated in ways he couldn't comprehend, he starts to wonder if listening would be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter, I am trying to write longer chapters, but shits hard yo. Hope you enjoy!

When Tom woke up, he noticed the food he was given was taken away and replaced with a bowl of oatmeal. He ignored it once again and rolled over, trying to sleep away the pain of the day before. It didn’t last for long though as a loud blaring horn played throughout the base. Then, tords voice.   
“Wake time. everybody, get moving to your stations”.   
The voice cut off as after a few minutes, Tom was being shook by a guard, sitting up and glaring at them as they escorted him to a room he hadn’t been in before. It was a kitchen. And Tord was waiting for him.   
“Tom, today you’re on kitchen duty. Simple work, just fill people’s bowls with the oatmeal and you’ll get a nice glass of Smirnoff to start your day.”  
Tom looked around, sighing. He figured he could do it if it stopped him from being beaten or hurt any more, 

He looked around and started filling bowls, watching the guards and prisoners line in as he felt the slightest bit of pity towards them. That they were all conned into this. Or perhaps, tortured into it. Like he was. Wait, what was he thinking? He wasn’t a part of this, he’d never be a part of this. He was just playing along to keep his ass safe. 

He continued serving until everybody was fed. He was then escourted to a room had his shirt removed. He had the nodes placed back on them, which he knew meant he was going to be shocked.   
Tord came in and smiled “Nice to see you did good Tom. Here’s your drink” he said, handing him his flask, now filled. Tom wasn’t restrained this time, seeming like Tord trusted him a bit more. So he quickly drank it down.   
Tord smiled and nodded “alright! More training today okay?” he sat in front of him “I am trusting you not to hurt me, so I’ll leave you unrestrained. But keep in mind of the armed guard there, okay? If you try anything funny…” he trailed off and mimicked a gun being shot with his fingers.  
Tom looked away and nodded, sighing as he closed his eyes. 

Tord then began. “So, What is the red army?” he asked.   
Tom hesitated and glared away “A communist army meant to take over the wor--” he was cut off by the shocks. He felt his body grow hot, feeling the pain course through him. He thought he’d be used to it by now, but it hurt just as much as the first time it happened.   
He panted heavily once the shock ended, feeling tears well up. He hated crying.   
“The… The Red Army… is… is a communist…” he trailed off, waiting to see if he’d be shocked for calling them communist. When no shock came, he continued. “A communist Army created to… to better the world… to end hunger, to end abuse. To make everything equal” he said slowly “with… you as their leader…” he closed his eyes, feeling immense guilt in simply saying such things. 

Tord seemed pleased “yes, it is. A wonderful way to word it… now, what is your duty in the red army?” he asked.  
Tom thought for a moment, trying to think of what Tord would want to hear. “U-Uh… to… act as your slave...and…” he was cut off by a shock. 

“Nope, not a slave. We’re all friends here in this base. We’re all equal” he said, switching the remote off.   
Tom wheezed as he felt his muscles scream in agony.  
“My… my purpose. Is...to be equal and to help out the team with the end goal of bettering the world…?” he instinctively winced for a shock that never came.   
Tord nodded “good way to word it…” he smiled “Now… it’s time for your daily training” he said, getting up as he unbuckled his belt. 

Tom felt his heart sink. He couldn’t do it, not again. He used the last bit of fight he had in him to get up, shoving Tord.   
“Don’t you put your filthy fucking hand on me again you son of a--” he was caught off by a loud bang and a searing pain in his knee. More pain than he had felt in a very long time. He tried to resist, but a scream ripped itself out through him regardless and he fell to the floor.   
Tord sighed and shook his head “what did I tell you about the armed guards?” he asked, sitting down. He lit himself a cigarette and took a puff off it, offering it to Tom   
“go on, take a puff.”  
Tom hesitated before taking a large drag off it, hoping it’d numb the pain. It barely helped.   
Tord finished the cigarette before going to dig his finger into Toms would, pulling the bullet out as Tom gritted his teeth to the point he thought they’d chip off. Tord then pressed his lit cigarette butt to the wound to cauterize it. Tom felt his breaking point approaching, screaming in agony as his entire body shook. 

Tord chucked, going to gesture to the guards “get him to the medical wing, and take extra good care of him” he said.   
“I don’t want this one being hurt” he sighed and got up, walking out the door.   
Tom was carried to what he presumed was the medical bay. He was placed on a comfortable bed, and a doctor soon came in to fix up the bullet wound. The doctor was a big guy, muscular and chubby with a toothy grin.   
“I was given specific orders to treat you right… but doesn’t mean I can't punish you for that stunt you pulled” they said. The doctor pulled a needle out, going to give Tom an IV. He thought nothing of it, until the doctor grabbed a syringe and filled it with a strange fluid, injecting it into his IV tube. He watched helplessly as the clear liquid went through the tube and into his veins. And soon enough, he felt his head spin as he couldn’t move anything. He couldn’t even scream.   
He felt panic well up as the doctor put his coat aside and unbuttoned his pants. It was going to happen, whether he wanted it too or not. 

Somewhere during it, he blacked out. But he remembered all of it. He felt all of it. The feeling of extreme lack of power churning in him like spoiled milk. He awoke to his clothes out of order, but on him, and a plate of food in his lap. More Smirnoff, a piece of toast with butter, and some steamed veggies. He looked away from the food and took the Smirnoff, sipping it gingerly. He felt his stomach gnarl with hunger, pain starting to arise from lack of eating. But he just couldn’t bring himself to eat. He had never felt so depressed, so hopeless. In his life. He could do nothing but lay there in hopes sleep would take his pain away.


	4. Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is given a special task, and when he fails, lands himself in solitary confinement. But when he gets out, he receives some special treatment he could get used too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy with life stuff. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it lol

Tom woke up to his brain being foggy, and a soft ache in his knee. He rubbed his eyes and noticed Tord sitting by his bed.   
“Ah! You’re awake!” Tord said, smiling as he stood. “I noticed you didn’t eat your food. You haven’t been for the past while… I need you to eat Tom, you need your energy…” he said, sighing.   
Tom looked away “I dont have the energy to eat” he mumbled.   
Tord shook his head “nonsense. I’m going to come back in 10 minutes and that food better be gone when I do” he said, going to put his hands behind his back as he left silently. 

Tom looked around before grabbing the garbage can, scraping the food into it as he put the dirty dishes back onto his tray, awaiting Tords return. When Tord did come back, he smiled, seeming pleased.   
“Wonderful! Glad you’re following orders.” he said, sighing   
Tord pet Tom’s hair, before sitting down by him   
“you should be fine to walk on your leg, so lets get you up and to training” he said, smiling   
“I have a special task for you” 

When Tom was up, Tord got him dressed in the same outfit the guards were, though with a specific red nametag. He brought Tom to a room he had never been in before as Tom noticed a man with a sack over his head. Tord walked over, pulling the sack off to reveal a man, who immediately began sobbing and begging for forgiveness.   
Tom felt sick to his stomach as Tord approached Tom and handed him a gun  
“Shoot him” he demanded.   
Tom tensed and looked to the man  
“I… I don’t think I can” he stammered, not wanting to take part in this.   
Tom shook his head “he has to die. He betrayed us… he could do it again, and it could cost peoples lives…” he said, frowning.  
Tom hesitated before approaching the man, gritting his teeth and holding the gun out. His mind raced as he put his finger on the trigger, taking a deep breath as the man closed his eyes and sobbed. 

Suddenly, Tom spun around, pointing the gun at Tord and pulled the trigger.   
Click. 

Tord laughed. “Do you REALLY think i’d be so stupid as to trust you with a loaded gun? I didn’t build this army making silly mistakes like that” he sighed “this was simply a test of your loyalty. And you failed it” he sounded genuinely disappointed as he drew his own gun, and shot the man. They grunted before falling to the ground, blood pouring out of their head wound. Tom shook violently,staring into the mans glassy eyes. They were dead. He knew this. And not in the ‘coming back’ sort of way. They were really, truly, dead. 

He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream, fight Tord for murdering someone. But he was all out of fight.   
“Take him to solitary confinement and see how he likes that” Tord said, waving his hand to some guards.   
Tom had the gun taken and was dragged off, Unable to pry his eyes off the body until it was fully out of view. 

The solitary confinement cell was simply a glorified locker. It was just big enough for him to stand in. No room to sit or move to any vaguely comfortable position. He had no idea how long he’d be left in it and it was pitch dark.   
After what felt like ages, he had to use the washroom. He realized he had no toilet in here, and did his best to hold it. But after hours, his body subcomed as he felt his pants grow warm and wet.  
He didn  
’t know how many times he soiled himself since then, but he was starting to feel disgusting with the wet clothes clinging to him and his hunger gnawing away at him. He felt like a caged animal.   
He eventually started counting. He counted the sounds, how many times he heard a shift change and the guard outside his cage changing. He counted how many times the tiny little slot opened and someone pushed a piece of buttered bread through, which he let fall against his body and to the floor, completely ignoring it. He counted. 

Three days, had passed. Three days of him having no choice but to soil himself, and three days of absolutely nothing to eat or drink. He felt his body withering away as the days had passed. All he could think of was his friends. If they were ever coming for him.   
When he started to wonder if day four was rolling around, the door was opened as he winced from the bright light, his eyes fully adjusted to the dark of the cage.   
Tord stood before him, looking him over “You look like shit!” he laughed a bit “Alright alright. I see that seems to of put you in your place. Let’s get you washed up” he said. He grabbed Toms wrist as Tom didn’t even have the energy to try and fight back. He had barely slept while in solitary confinement, and was on the verge of fainting.   
Tord brought him to the shower room and stripped his clothes, going to turn the hose on as he turned it to straight cold water, starting to hose down Tom.   
Tom tensed and almost screamed from the shock, his entire body shaking from the cold as he closed his eyes. He started feeling tears well up. Since when did he cry so easily? He wondered. 

He guessed he was just tired. Everybody had their breaking point, and he felt like he was reaching his. Tord was disgusting, evil. Vile. He hated him. He just had to wait though, wait until the others arrived to help him. They’d surely come for him. Surely!  
Tord got Tom dressed in fresh clothes and sat him down “Are you going to listen to me now?” he asked.   
Tom couldn’t look at him. He just shrugged and rubbed his eyes “Tord, I need to fucking sleep” he said, not caring about any backlash he’d get from talking down to Tord. “I need to sleep, and I need a fucking drink. You want me to listen to you? Give me a bottle of smirnoff and let me sleep in and you just might get your wish” he said. Tord thought for a moment, before nodding “Done”. He got up and used his radio to call a guard. They brought in a bottle of smirnoff, handing it to Tom as they guided him to hid old cell, Tord following. “I’m giving strict instructions to let the prisoner sleep in tomorrow. Do not wake them up, at any time. Just guard their Cell and when they awake on their own, you report to me” he said. “If he sleeps for more then 13 hours, just check on him to make sure he’s… yaknow...alive. Otherwise, leave him. And give him anything he wants, within reason”.   
The guard nodded and looked to Tom, grumbling about how he was lucky as Tom smirked, going into the Cell and laying down as he sipped from the bottle. “Hey Guard dude? Can you get me a book to read or something?” he asked. The guard rolled their eyes and returned shortly with a book, tossing it at him as Tom caught it, going to read as he sipped the smirnoff, feeling himself start to nod off. He could get used to this. 

.


	5. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has completely given up. He is listening to Tord, without question. Half the problem is he's not sure if he's even in control at this point. He's not sure if he cares at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for yall! Hope you all enjoy!

When Tom woke up, he felt quite refreshed. He got himself up and finished off the bottle from the night before, wanting to conserve it. He went to the toilet, appreciating being able to use an actual toilet. He started to feel a twing of regret though. He essentially promised to listen to Tord today. And he knew if he broke that promise, he’d be severely punished. Perhaps even put back into solitary confinement. He’d take the beatings, anything, over that hellhole. He shuddered at the thought, turning to the front of his cell as he watched the guard approach  
“You’re awake?” they left when he confirmed, returning with a plate of food. It was a bit higher quality then what he was offered before. It was waffles with butter and hashbrowns. He hesitated, feeling his stomach scream out for the food. He caved, sitting down and shoveling it down as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet and savory flavours. 

Tord soon approached, smiling “enjoying yourself, Tom?” he asked. Tom gave a weak nod as Tord’s smile grew “Fantastic! There’s more where that came from” he said. He sat down infront of the cell “You keep eating, im going to explain some stuff to you” he said “So. I want you to be happy, I really do! Its just...difficult” he said “You know your eyes right? Or.. your lack of them” he chuckled “what’d you say if I could give you eyes?” he asked. He soon presented a visor. It had a black screen on the front and grey trim. It had little green dots on the front.  
“If you wear this, you’ll be super awesome” he said, smiling as he hoped to appeal to Tom “You’ll be like… like a cyborg! You’ll be able to see more vividly, and you’ll have other abilities too” he said. “But I care about you and your opinions. So I want you to choose for yourself, what you want to do” he said. He watched Tom silently as Tom hesitated   
“Well… I… I guess I could” he said, the idea of being a cyborg seeming pretty cool to him. He put his not empty plate aside and took the visor, going to put it on. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. Despite the colour of the screen, he saw everything normally. But with a green interface over it. 

“I also want to give you some...special training” he said “Don’t worry, it wont hurt” he said, trying to assure him.   
Tom hesitated, and nodded “okay… s..sure.. Let’s do it” he said, smiling weakly. He finally felt relatively safe for the first time here, he wasn’t going to fuck it up by being rude to Tord.   
Tord got up and lead him out, bringing him to a room with some people he didn’t recognize. They were strapped into chairs.   
“I want you to hurt them. In any way you see necessary.” he said, smiling.   
Tom tensed and frowned “Tord I… I can’t do that… I’m sorry, I.. I want to do what you ask but I just… that’s too much” he frowned, looking down.   
Tord sighed “Tom, I did what you wanted.. Please, I don’t want to punish you again” he said.   
Tom hesitated “What… did they do?” he mumbled, thinking that perhaps if he gave himself to feel they deserved it, he’d feel less bad.   
Tord chuckled “they betrayed us. They… they are the reason the others would get hurt… Edd, Matt… People like these ones? They’d cause them to get hurt. They get in the way, They try to stop me… And things like that get innocents hurt” he said. “If I let them go, they could get the others hurt. You don’t want that right?”  
Tom frowned and shook his head. He tried to psyche himself up. They’d get the others hurt. They’d get them hurt, killed even. He noticed he was having thoughts. Things he felt he wouldn’t think on his own. Hurt them. Kill them. Torture them. He went to the first man and grabbed a pair of large scissors. He took the mans hand and mouthed an apology, before slipping their finger in between the jaws of the scissors and clamped it down. A disgusting snap was heard as the man screamed, blood gushing out of his now missing finger. Tom watched the blood as he felt his mind go blank.   
By the time he came too, he noticed there was a good amount of blood on the floor. The three men were dead. He could see their glassy eyes staring at him in horror as they had an arrangement of injuries, from missing fingers to teeth being ripped up and thrown across the floor. He slowly took a step back as Tord chuckled  
“Look at what you did Tom…” He smiled “You did fantastic… I’m so proud of you”  
Tom looked to his hands, feeling the stickiness between his fingers “I… I did this…?” He asked. “No.. No I couldn’t of done this!! I..” he rubbed his head as he started slowly remembering. He did. He did this.   
Tord got up and took Tom’s hand, bringing him to the next room over and helping clean him up. Afterwards, he cupped his face and smiled “You did so good my little kitten” he chuckled, bringing him closer and giving him a kiss. He closed his eye, enjoying the feeling.   
Tom tensed at the kiss and felt immense disgust. He didn’t know how to feel. He was disgusted with himself, with Tord. He just closed his eyes, letting the kiss happen as he had more or less run out of fight. 

Tord broke the kiss and smirked “Come on..” he took his hand and brought him to his private room, sitting on the bed and kissing him again. Tom closed his eyes and let Tord do what he wished. He didn’t enjoy this, but he was so tired. He didn’t want to fight anymore. As he was being kissed, he thought about what he did to those people. Tord must of done something to him, controlled him in some way. He realized perhaps he could do that to the others. Force them to go through this.   
He suddenly pushed Tord away, glaring at the ground “Tord… We need… to talk” he said slowly.   
Tord raised an eyebrow “alright… Sure. What do you want?” he asked.   
Tom tried to think of how to word what he wanted. “You wanted me.. Right? You want me to obey you? To become a part of the red army, to just… do whatever you want… right?”   
He noticed Tords interest peek and he knew he had him.   
“Don’t hurt the others” Tom said slowly “If you… if you promise not to hurt the others… Edd, Matt… if you make sure they never, ever get hurt by your crazy scheme… I’ll do it” he said, feeling himself entirely give up. If he had to give himself to Tord to keep them safe, he’d do it.   
Tord thought for a moment, before immediately smiling   
“anything? You’ll do ANYTHING for me to keep them safe?” he asked.   
Tom felt his stomach twist as he nodded 

Tord chuckled “Take your visor off…” he said. Tom listened obediently.   
Tord unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, being half hard. “Go on, rub it. Get me nice and hard.”   
Tom hesitated and swallowed his pride. He put his hand to Tord, feeling the heat off of it as he clumsily moved his hand to pleasure the other. When Tord was fully erect, he told Tom to stop.   
“Now I am going to do something i’ve always wanted to do” Tord said, standing up. He forced Tom to his knee’s and grabbed some lube from his nightstand, putting it onto himself.   
Tom hesitated, seeing the member so close to his face as he slowly opened his mouth, thinking that’s what Tord wanted.   
Tord laughed. “Oh, eager are we? That’s not what I want though” he said. He gently cupped his face and ran his thumb across the bottom of his eyelid, slipping his finger into the void of where his eyes would be.   
“I want to fuck you here… you have a perfectly useful extra hole, why not use it hm?” he lined himself up to the entrance to Tom’s left eye.   
“You’re going to let me, right?” he asked  
Tom hesitated, remembering the others and what Tord could do to them. He then nodded “Y..yes… of course”   
he took a deep breath which hitched when Tord suddenly slammed himself into Tom’s eye socket.   
Tord thrusted into it violently as he grunted  
“God that feels good… who’d of thought your stupid lack of eyes would prove useful” he said, laughing.  
Tom winced as his eye started aching. He braced himself on Tords hips as he felt disgust with his face being shoved against Tord with every thrust. He noticed an aching in his groin though, as if Tords abuse had just conditioned him to become aroused when hurt. Or perhaps he liked this and didn’t even know it. 

Tord noticed. “Go on… Rub one out. We’re both feeling good here. I’ll give you a nice drink afterwards if you cum for me” he chuckled.   
Tom gave up. He figured he may as well. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, rubbing himself quickly as his breath sped up.   
When he felt himself getting close to finishing, he quietly whispered to Tord.   
Tord smirked. “Of course, alright. I’m going to as well”  
Tom soon felt Tord shake as the closest he’s heard to a moan escaped his mouth. He felt warmth fill his eye as his head went foggy. He felt himself finish as well, shuddering as he came into his hand.   
Tord sat on the bed, panting heavily. “Drink it” he said “both of ours… drink it”   
Tom stared off for a moment, before obediently raising his sticky hand to his left eye, putting his head forward to let the slime drip out onto his hand. He then brought it to his mouth. He didnt know what he felt anymore. He was just numb.   
Tord got up, kissing his head “good boy” he brought him a drink, getting Tom comfortable in his bed. Tom’s life had changed on this day. Everything had changed. Who knew if it was for the better though.


	6. Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's finally broken, and has joined the Red Army. But at what cost? Who knows what punishment he'll endure, and how Edd and Matt will cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for the sake of the original creators wishes, Paul and Patryk will be referred to as "Pau" and "Pat". Please respect that in your comments as well! thanks!

The night was a long one. Tom groaned when he woke up, his eye still aching as he rubbed his head. He sat up, seeing Tord laying beside him. For the first time, he had a chance to see his features. He noticed the scarring on his face, and down his chest. He slowly moved his hand to Tord's cheek, as he barely stirred. He traced his thumb along the scars on his cheek, before sliding his hand down his neck and to his chest. 

He felt a tinge in his own. What was he feeling? Guilt, maybe. Guilt for what he's done. Why did he feel guilty? he was in his right, Tord tried to kill him. But still, all he could feel was overwhelming guilt. He curled up against Tord and gently kissed his cheek. He trailed the kisses down to his chest as Tord grumbled, before awaking.  
"Hmm? What's all this for?" he asked, chuckling as he ran a hand through Tom's hair.   
Tom tensed and looked up "I.... your scars... I'm... I'm sorry, Tord... I'm sorry for what I've done...."  
Tord smirked and pulled Tom up into a kiss "It's alright, it's all over now... You've apologized, and I... I've treated you so well. So I think we're even..."   
Tom shook his head "No... no, you're scarred... forever. Those scars are never going away, your eye is gone I...I need worse punishment..." he didn't even know what he was saying, or why he was saying it. What the hell was he thinking?

Tord seemed pleased. his plan was working. He gently cupped Toms cheeks   
"Well, if you want worse punishment, it can be arranged... how about you choose your punishment? Choose what you think is appropriate..."   
Tom hesitated, thinking for a second "I... I want you to hurt me... I don't know how, I don't know what way. I just...I want you to make me feel what you felt" why was he saying this?   
Tord nodded and sat up "sure... Alright, I can do that" he got out of bed and buttoned his shirt up, going to fix up his uniform "I'll have my generals bring you your meal for the day as I prepare your...punishment" he seemed very pleased to speak those words. 

Tom was left in the room for a few hours before Pau came in. He looked Tom over and smiled, presenting him with a plate of food. Today was french toast.   
"How you holding up?" Pau asked, sitting on the edge of the bed "Red Leader treating you good?"  
Tom hesitated before instinctively nodding "y..yeah... he's... treating me fine. Nothing I don't deserve"   
Pau's smile slipped as he sighed "yeah... I...I guess so" he glanced away "Don't worry about the others.. I've been personally tasked with taking care of Edd and Matt... they'll be safe"   
Tom frowned "Wait... safe? you're... taking care of them? were they taken too?!" he asked, his voice raising.   
Pau frowned "you weren't told? Yeah, me and Pat grabbed them..." he shrugged "They didn't put up much of a fight... Edd was too busy feeling betrayed, and Matt... well, we just had to threaten to punch him and he clammed right up" he chuckled "but don't worry, they're in a nice room, being given the best treatment" 

Tom felt his stomach churn. No, no... this isn't what he wanted. He wanted them to be safe, they wouldn't be safe here.   
"Can... Can I visit them?" he asked.   
Pau hesitated "I...I'll have to ask Red Leader... One second" he pulled out his phone and called him. "Yeah... hey, Red Leader? Tom wants to see Edd and Matt... no I... I'm sorry, Red Leader, I shouldn't of told him... I-- Yes, sir... Of course. Yes" he then hung up "Well, I'm in trouble" he sighed "but he said you could see them" 

Tom frowned, feeling bad he got Pau in trouble. "Oh... I... I'm sorry, but... please, bring me to them"   
Pau nodded and got up, putting the food aside as he lead Tom through the halls. Tom felt... surprisingly safe. He was with Pau, he was now being regarded as a member of the army, not some prisoner. 

Pau lead him down a long corridor before approaching a door. He unlocked it, before walking in. Edd and Matt were asleep on the bed, huddled together. Tom hesitated before nudging Edd. 

He awoke with a jolt as Matt did as well. Both looked over to him. "T...Tom?" they said in unison. Tom looked away nervously   
"I...I'm sorry, this is my fault, I--" he was cut off by Edd frowning and just shoving his hand to his mouth   
"no, shut up. This isn't your fault, what..." he looked him over "what...did he do to you? We haven't gotten any information about what he did, I... we were so worried, Tom.." his voice softened "I'm sorry, we should of trusted you... we never should of trusted Tord... and you" he looked over to Pau "you fucking...betrayed me, I thought we were friend!"

 

Pau frowned and looked away "Red leader comes before all else" he said, his voice somber   
Edd frowned "Red Leader?! Pau, Tom, listen to yourselves! he's fucking brain washing you! he's using you for his sick fucking games!" he seemed pretty angry as Pau immediately got defensive   
"Red Leader gave me a purpose! he gave all of us a purpose! you have no fucking idea what you're talking about!"  
Matt winced at the yelling as he slinked a bit away "C-Come on Edd, calm down... getting mad won't solve anything" he said quietly, rubbing Edd's back.   
Edd sighed and closed his eyes "I... I guess you're right" he mumbled "It just...hurts to see you like this, Tom" he said quietly. 

 

Tom was surprised, to say the least. He sighed and looked away "I'm fine, really... Tord... he's... been treating me great. He only wants me. He just wants me to join his stupid army, and... if it'll keep you two safe, I said I would" he hated to admit he cared about them, but he did. 

Edd frowned "you're...joining the Red Army?" his voice sounded defeated "Tom, please... we can talk about this, you don't have to protect us! we've been through worse, we've been through a zombie apocolypse for fuck sakes!" he was desperate.   
Tom shook his head "no buts. It's already been done. I can't change it now" he said quietly "I just...want you guys to be okay..."   
Pau sighed and glanced away "Time's up, Tom. You need to go eat your food and prepare for your... training" he strained the word as Edd's frown grew.   
"Training?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "what sort of training?"  
"That's none of your business" Pau said back "Come on, Tom"   
Tom frowned and glanced away "I'll be back next time I can, I promise" he hugged Edd before going to leave, following Pau back to his room. He sat on the bed and quietly ate his breakfast. He was... excited? He felt excited, for what was to come. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't control how he felt. He was excited, and he hoped his punishment was good.


	7. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord gives Tom the "Punishment" he deserves, while also making sure he obeys perfectly. Tom doesn't understand what's going on, and is too scared to question it. Obeying is easier.

Tord entered after a few long hours. He approached Tom and smiled “You ready for your punishment?” he asked, going to gently stroke his hair. 

Tom immediately nodded, being very excited. He felt his entire body quiver under Tord’s touch. Why did he feel like this? What was happening to him? He knew this was wrong, he shouldn’t feel excited. His entire body yearned to fight back, to rip himself away, to scream at him to fuck off. But he couldn’t. 

Tord moved to gently moved to stroke his cheek “I promise you, this WILL be a punishment for what you’ve done to me… though by the end of it, you’ll feel like it’s a reward” he chuckled and flashed a devilish smile at him. He moved to push Tom against the bed, sliding his non robotic hand to rub at Toms thighs and grope him

Tom tensed. Sex? Why now? Why was he being punished with sex? Oh… yeah, he didn’t like Sex with Tord. That’s right. He never consented. Then why was he feeling so excited?   
Tord slowly moved to unbutton his pants and slide them down, getting Tom to kick them off with ease. He rubbed him slowly, admiring his length and dragging his finger along the piercings that lined it. A Jacobs ladder, Classic Tom. Tord never paid much mind to Toms piercings, but he knew he had them. The others he didn’t currently wear, but this one was easily consealed, and not so easily taken out. He gently tugged at them, causing Tom to shudder at the feeling. 

“Why… are you doing this? I...I rather not have sex, Tord… I’m not… I..” he couldn’t get himself to actually spit it out. Why didn’t he want to have sex? He couldn’t think of a good reason other then he didn’t want too. But part of him did, and that scared him.   
Tord chuckled “You wanted me to punish you… I’m doing so. You don’t get to argue”   
That alone was enough to shut up Tom as he looked away from the other man.  
Tord continued to slowly stroke him until Tom was hard, before going to pull off his own jacket. He then pulled his hoodie off, and his shirt underneath, revealing all the scars and the entirety of his arm. He got onto the bed and sat back   
“Go on… Get me hard too” he said quietly, stroking his cheek.   
Tom hesitated, before going to slowly reach a hand out and rub Tord. He was already semi hard due to having the control over Tom, but he knew what Tord wanted. He used as much of his hand as he could to cover as much skin as he could, running his thumb over the tip when he moved his hand up as he listened to Tords shaky breathing

“That’s good… you’re doing so good” Tord said quietly “Such a good pet…” He smiled as he said this, causing Tom to shudder. Yes, he was a good pet. He wanted to be a good pet.   
Tord moved Toms hand away when he felt he was ready, before moving on top of Tom, spreading his legs and running his hands over his hips  
“So beautiful...such a perfect man” he whispered compliments as he grabbed some lubricant. He didn’t want it to hurt. Not yet. After he rubbed some onto himself he lined himself up and very slowly pushed into Tom.   
Tom immediately tensed, whimpering quietly and covering his face 

Tord shook his head, and took Tom’s hands, pinning them above his pet “Nope… no hiding. Not from me” he kissed along his neck and chest, giving gentle bites and leaving bruises behind.   
Tom loved this. He felt his entire body quiver at the feeling of Tord biting and kissing him. How was this a punishment in any way?   
The thought was interrupted as he suddenly felt a hard force to his side. He tensed, his eyes going white as he instinctively felt tears prick at his eyes. Tord had hit him.   
Tord chuckled at his reaction, before moving to punch at his gut, listening to Tom wheeze as the air left his lungs. He seemed aroused by it.   
Tom shakily tried to push Tord off “N...No… no please, Tord! Please..” he whimpered as Tord shook his head.   
“Ah ah… you wanted a punishment...this is it” he held Toms wrists together with his left hand, and was punching hard with his right. Of course he used his robotic hand to punch him, it hurt more. 

He slammed his fist against his side again as Tom cried out in pain, shaking slightly underneath the man on top of him as fear filled him. But the pain eased into pleasure as he was left a mess of quiet moans and sobs. Why did he like this? He didn’t understand it. Tord moved to rub Tom between hits, never hitting the face. He didn’t want to ugly up Tom’s perfect face. He gently cupped his cheek with his robotic hand and sighed  
“You’re so beautiful with tears in your eyes,Tom… Go on… Beg some more… beg me to stop” he said quietly “I love it...I love hearing it”   
Tom hesitated before starting to beg. “Please...Tord, Please, you’re… you’re my friend I...I love you… Why are you hurting me?” he didn’t even know what he was saying. His ribs were burning, and he was doing everything he could to just please Tord so he’d stop. 

Tord chuckled and slammed his fist into Toms gut again, laughing at the sound of him being out of breath   
“I am not your friend!” Tord said bitterly, mimicking Toms tone when he was shot out of the sky. “Classic stupid Tom… thinking I wouldn’t take that to heart… what am I to you, Tom…?” he asked.   
Tom shook as he felt his heart sink. This was a punishment. He hurt Tord, more than just physically. “You… you’re my friend?” he said quietly, his voice shaking.   
Tord slammed his fist into him again, causing Tom to yelp out.   
“Nope...wrong answer. What am I to you?” he asked again.   
Tom struggled to think of an answer that’d please him “I...I’m your...your lover? You love me, We’re lovers, boyfriends…?”   
Another hard punch. “Nope… not that either. Come on, Thomas, You can’t be this stupid” 

Tom felt the tears stream down his face as his entire body ached. Tord quickly grinding into him didn’t help either. Suddenly… he understood what Tord wanted.   
“I...You’re Red Leader… You’re Red Leader to me, you are powerful, I...I’m nothing, just...just a pet…”   
Tord nodded “Good, Good...not just a pet. A machine. A tool. A weapon” he smiled “you’re nothing but a fucking weapon for me, understand, Tom?”  
Tom immediately nodded “yes… yes, A weapon. I’m a weapon to you…”  
Tord seemed very pleased. “That monster form of yours… it’ll come in so handy for the Red Army… a working bioweapon. Wonderful isn’t it?” he chuckled “I’ll do some experiments later to see the extents of that weapon. For now, I want you to just relax, and enjoy the rest of your punishment”  
Tord slowly let go of Toms hands, before moving his organic hand to rub Tom quickly. 

Tom felt his entire body shake as Tord continued to beat him. He pulled the pillow over his face and sobbed into it, biting at it and wanting this to end. Tord was right. He wasn’t human. His parents weren’t human, he was nothing. Nothing compared to Tord, at least.   
Tom felt his orgasm building up as he moved the pillow, panting heavily and needing Tord. He wanted Tords acceptance, he needed his love. “T..Tord… please… give me… something” he said quietly.   
Tord noticed Toms hips slightly grinding into his hand, chuckling as he felt himself getting close as well. He leaned down, kissing Tom. He snaked his tongue into the others mouth, groaning himself as he quickly slammed into him.   
Tom felt overwhelmed. He felt himself cum from the extensive stimulation, and shudder as Tord continued rubbing him afterwards.   
Tord slowly rode out their orgasms as Tom felt the warmth flow through him. When the kiss was broken, Tord laid next to him, pulling Tom over by his hips “how do you feel, pet?” he asked. 

Tom forced a smile. “Good...I...I feel good, Tord… Thank you… Thank you for this punishment” he said quietly, going to gently trace his hand over Tords scars. “I hope that compensated for what I did… what it didn’t compensate for, I’ll make up for by being a good soldier… a good weapon...for you”   
Tord seemed pleased by this. He gave them a few minutes before getting up, telling Tom to undress. He then presented Tom with a dark blue button up shirt, and dark grey vest, with a black tie. He was also given black slacks and shoes. “Here’s your new outfit” he said.   
“Wear it with pride, you’re officially a part of the Red Army”   
Tom nodded slowly, going to dress. He had no reason to hide himself, not around Tord at least. Once dressed, Tord presented him with the visor  
“Please wear this at all times, from now on. If caught without it on, you’ll be severely punished” he chuckled under his breath  
“I heard you saw Edd and Matt, right? You want to present their dinner to them tonight?” he asked.   
Tom nodded “yes… of course, Red Leader...I’ll bring them dinner. Thank you for giving me this task. I’ll….I’ll do as you ask” he didn’t even recognize his voice as his own anymore. His own was still there, screaming for him to resist. But he almost couldn’t hear it anymore. He wasn’t sure which voice was his own, and what the other one even was. 

Tom put the visor on, and watched his vision shift before slowly returning to normal. He felt strange with it on, but it felt right.   
He had no idea what he was going to say to Edd and Matt though once he saw them again.


End file.
